Soniku Boom
by TJ and Rikumon
Summary: The world is its normal self, no super smart villans trying to rule the world. No super powere hero's with destinies of being saviours. All is normal. That is, untill a brother and sister find a slowly transforming planet become the base for an adventure!


Disclaimer: TJ and Rikumon claims no ownership of the original Sonic characters  
  
Claimer: He does however own this story.  
  
TJ: Well once again Im giving the Sonic category a go here.  
  
Rikumon: Big deal, at least the other one had original characters   
  
TJ: Oh shut up Riku-san. Well in any case not much to say except LETS START THE FIC!!!  
  
**_Soniku Boom_**   
  
By TJ and Rikumon  
  
_**Chapter 1**_

Heart Decelerated  
  
Six Years Ago  
  
The dark nightly sky roared gently as the remains of a passing thunder storm subsided, the sharp turn corner of a local mountain littered with police cars, ambulances and their drivers looking about at the wreckage. The leading officer speaking with one of the medics, glancing over to a small boy covered in a warm blanket, who in turn was watching blankly to the bent up bit of the rail guard to the road.  
  
"Im guessing asking if they survived is pointless now?" the officer asked woefully receiving an equally sadden nod from the medical examiner. "Times like this you hate this job." He solemnly whispered to himself heading over to the child kneeling to his height slowly placing his hand on the young boys shoulder "Umm..hey there kid, you...You alright?"  
  
The boy tugged at the sides of the blanket some more covering all but his face as he looked up, emerald green eyes staring up to the police officers own eyes sadly, begging to water as he managed to whimper "Mm my mummy..and daddy..are..are they ok?" the officer's eyes shut slowly trying to hold back his own emotions to keep the child from further anguish, but that gesture was all the boy needed to realize it was over for his parents. His eyes leaking violently as he shook his head as he sobbed "no..I shoulda, I shoulda ran faster! I coulda..I coulda saved them!"  
  
"No, listen to me. I... I know its hard to understand this but, there was nothing you could have done. Anything your good at right now wouldn't have been enough to help them...Im so.." he tried to sooth the child but was interrupted by another of his comrades, he turned speaking with the other policemen for a moment. Another clash of thunder echoed down the mountain side as the officer turned about to speak with the boy again, only to find the blanket laying soaked on the ground without another trace of the heartbroken child it once protected. "Nani?...WHERE'S THE KID?!?!"  
  
Today  
  
The wind blew lightly though the meadow of the forest, numerous kids and adults littering the area setting up tents and five spots for the night. The children running about having a ball, it was the orphanage's camp out weekend and they were all currently getting set. The scenery was absolutely gorgeous, several mountains of golden brown and emerald green at the horizon. The trees a perfect shade of teal for the warm spring air and flowers. One of the grown ups quickly taking out a note pad and pencil waving for all of the children and other adults to gather about. She began to roll off names before coming to two identical last names "Amy Rose? Billy Rose?....NOT AGAIN! WHERE ARE THEY!?!?"  
  
Well, the two siblings were off beyond the trees. Fifteen year old Billy pushed aside a low branch holding it in place for a moment. His short deep red hair playing slightly in the wind, his blue eyes following his little sister as she past the branch for him to release. His short sleeve yellow shirt tucked neatly into his navi jeans ending finally in light brown hiking boots. "Come on Amy, if we're gonna explore any more caves then we have to keep up the pace before Ms. Isuno fines us."  
  
Amy nodded, though her expression wasn't as excited as her older brother. She was only three years younger then Billy, she had bright pink hair neatly combed back with a small green bow on top. She was wearing a white and green sleeve t-shit, a bright yellow fuku and white and pink sneakers. She glanced up to her brother with her own blue eyes with worry as they went on "But Billy, we'll get in trouble if stray from the camp?"  
  
"You worry too much sis, besides what's the worse that could happen?"  
  
"Well, we could get lost and a bear can find us and try and eat us. Then a big hornets nest can break open and they try stinging us and then.." she rambled for quit some time as the continued to trench through the forest. Every sound seem to frighten the very life out of little Amy, every twig snap, floating leaf and all caused her to jump nearly every other three seconds. Several minutes went on by normally for this young duo till after the ninetieth leap into her brother the young pink head girl gave a fearful shout latching her arms about his neck nearly crushing his windpipes from an unusual sound echoing though the forest. "WAAAAAAH! MONSTER!!"  
  
Billy gagged wrenching at his sisters hard iron grip listening to the sounds. It echoed with some faint force behind it as he sighed rubbing his hand about her bow attached head cooing "Calm down Amy. Its just a sonic boom." He chuckled as she looked up with her big fearful eyes whimpering slightly "Its probably a passing plane...wait..there's no airport near by, then why.." His lips curled into a small devious grin squinting through the dense collection of trees catching some small glimpse of some sort of flying device before gripping onto his sisters hand dashing towards the direction he saw it from "Come on!"  
  
As the two siblings charged past trees and bushes trying to catch up to the unidentified flying object, Amy's fears of it grew along with the pain within her legs. She began to pant in exhaustion as she began to speak again "Waahh! Billy slow down! What if it's a big ugly dragon?!"  
  
Billy gave a sigh of annoyance looking back to his sister with an equally annoyed look in his eyes "Gah look there's no such things as monSTTTTTTEEEEEEEEERSS!" however it was poorly timed since no more then five feet ahead of them was a steep hill which the duo now began to tumble down uncontrollably. To them it felt like eternity in an endless spiral disorienting them more and more till finally crashing. And unexpectedly nearly nothing was broken "Oooh man I feel sick."  
  
Amy sat up rubbing her face slightly giggling as she spoke up again with a sigh "Ehe, that was kinda fun. But why didn't it hurt when we stopped?"  
  
From nearly right atop of them came a new unknown vice that seemed rather muffled, but extremely angry "Oh I don't know, maybe because you LANDED ON ME GET THE HECK OFF!!"  
  
With a start the two Rose siblings jumped up turning about to look at the now standing figure that was their cushion. He was about their age, thirteen maybe fourteen. His light blue hair streaked backwards almost erupting in spikes behind his head, his emerald green eyes frowning angrily as his white wristband equipt arms brushed his sky-blue jersey. Finishing up the attire was a dirtied pair of black shorts and an old warn out pair if white sneakers that were so filthy it was nearly impossible to tell they were once white at all. "What's the big idea using me as your pillow!?"  
  
Billy rubbed his head sheepishly as he chuckled in embarrassment "Eh oh man, Im soooo sorry. My sister and me didn't mean too. See we were running and.." however after several tugs at his clothing interrupted his apology.  
  
"Billy! Look its over there!" Amy shouted pointing towards a nearby clearing within the forest spotting the massive ship.  
  
"Oh shoot! Umm look sorry ok gotta run!" Billy said before dashing for the clearing paying no mind as the unknown boy shouted after them. This was a sort of thrill Billy Rose loved, the excitement, the thrill of an explorer. This was a life he wanted. They rushed though the greenery till finally making it to the clearing skidding to a stop behind some rocks. Silently the two crept to the top of the rocks, after seeing the unknown vehicle Amy nearly feel over in shock.  
  
It was shaped as an oval, with two vents boxes at each side, one long crimson visor in a V shape raced across its front end while a tail rodder finished its rear with an unusual symbol painted onto it. The symbol was sort of like a face, round with long bushy orange whiskers racing from its center and two glass covered eyes. There was what appeared to be a hangar door at each side which now hung open letting what appeared to be small wheel like robots race in and out of the ship carrying large sum of water into and out of its haul.  
  
The younger sister huddled closer to her elder brother shivering as she whispered "A-are they aliens?"  
  
He shook his head slowly as he focused on the ship and the robotic passengers. He wasn't sure what they were, but he didn't like the looks of them. What was really making him nervous about this whole thing though, was how quite it was aside from the whirls and clanks coming from the robots. Even for a peaceful forest like this it was as though someone hit mute on everything. These things whatever they were, frightened the wild life.  
  
"Hey!" the sudden cry from behind them nearly caused the Rose children to jump and scream if it wasn't for the fact that the person they crashed into held them down close to the rocks. "Shh! You guys wanna get caught!?"  
  
Amy gave a shaky sigh of relief looking back towards the ship whispering "D-do you know what they are?"  
  
The blue haired boy shook his head narrowing his eyes at the sight replying in a dry tone "No clue, but I do know that they come here often. Every six days like clockwork collecting water and some fruits from the trees here. And if they see you, you aint coming back. Look" he added pointing towards the opening of the clearing, were a young fox cub was racing towards the lake, and right for the automatons. The moment the young creature ran past one of the wheeled carriers it gave a jump of attention charging for the little red canine. Before the cub knew what   
  
hit it, it was not knocked out and now part of the carriers load back onto the ship. "Whatever living thing they run into, onto the ship and away they go."  
  
Billy's throat felt as though the bolder they were hiding behind just got lodged into it. He rubbed his sisters arms gently as she came close to tears in fear and pity for the fox. After a few moments he turned looking to the unknown boys emerald eyes, they were so focused and seemed...empty of something. Steadying himself Billy finally spoke again in a low whisper "So..do you know where they take all this too?"  
  
Without a second thought to the question, the boy pointed towards a mountain not too far from the lake. It had the same face design etched into its surface. But just as the eldest Rose was about to question further, he spoke up "No, not the mountain. Look closer." His eyes began to go up farther and farther from the mountain sight, straight to the clouds.  
  
Amy was first to see it, and couldn't help but gasp at the astounding sight. The mountain had more then the unusual symbol planted into its face, at the thickest level of its base, was a chain. No normal chain neither, it was enormous the size of a tug boat roughly. And it seemed to go on and on through the clouds as thought it was the very link to space itself. And finally, as the clouds parted the ending piece to the chain finally came to view. "A..a planet..."  
  
Billy felt his heart leap, it was just that. A for real life planet, although it looked like it was about the size of the moon, maybe smaller. He could fairly make out bodies of water, and several white clouds with patches of green here and there. But the majority of it all was covered in metallic structures. He just stared up in awe at the amazing sight above him before he muttered finally "How long..has that been there?"  
  
The boy shrugged cooly as he looked up to the small planet, almost dreamily as though the sight gave him deep thoughts. "As long as I've been here for the past month or so. It was all green originally...then the bot's started coming down from there collecting water and now, all grey and steely silver. Im betting these robots are what put that chain on it, whatever their doing, its not making things pretty dead up there."  
  
Billy shook his head solemnly turning his gaze back down, and his heart gave another leap seeing his sister stalk to the ship while the robots were by the lake again collecting another load of water. Ignoring the blue haired boys warning Billy jumped off from the rocks dashing for his sister as she climbed aboard the ship. "Amy!" He shouted urgently as he crashed into her skidding to a halt inside the ships haul "Amy come on we gotta run for it!" He nearly yelled at her before looking about. It was like an oval tanker. Several large tanks filled with water, containers with edibles and several cages with little woodland creatures trapped within them. It wasn't too pleasing to him at the moment, and when he looked back to the hanger doors seeing several of the robots coming closer and he hurried his sister and himself behind some of the tanks trying to keep her calm and as silent. "Why did you run into here?"  
  
"I j-just wanted to-to help the animals." she said in a meek whisper watching as the robots came closer. She held her breath as the remaining automation's entered the ship and dropped the last of their respective loads as the haul sealed up and the engines roared to life "We're not getting out of here are we?"  
  
Billy didn't answer as he held his sister close feeling the ship take off heading undoubtably for the small planet. He bit his lower lip not knowing what to expect when they arrived 'please, please someone help..'  
  
Elsewhere  
  
The emerald eyed boy watched as the ship flew away kicking at a small pebble watching it fall slowly to the ground from the edge of the mountain "I told them don't go near the bot's but no...none of my concern, let them get...whatever happens to those..animals..." He glanced up to the planet as the ship flew too far for him to see anymore. His mind began to race with the recent memories of seeing the once beautiful sight of the planet being slowly turned into the hideous land of metal deprived of life. With a deep sigh he grumbled "Man why am I even going to bother?" With that he kicked off the ledge dropping down toward the chain, the per verbal bridge to the planet.  
  
Landing Base. Small Planet.  
  
The ship soared expertly though the air slowly coming in for an effortless stop in midair as several cables and mechanical arms linked to the ships haul holding it in place next to the platform, a small bridge began to side from underneath the platforms floor connecting to the ships gateway as it opened. And in sync the robotic loaders awoken again carrying the entire ships collection out to their next destination. Silently the two Rose siblings crept out of the ship and onto the loading ducts platform glancing about. The entire area was deprived of organic life at all. The whole place just a giant robotic city with towers for ship loading, manufacturing of all kinds and then some. Billy glanced to the landing basses tower seeing an unwatched elevator shaft dashing for it with Amy before they were noticed. "We should be safe for a while."  
  
Amy shivered looking out the small grates of the elevator doors as they went down level for level of the base. She huddled closely to her older brother feeling her body quake "What are we going to do?"  
  
Shaking his head, he sighed out "No clue..maybe there's a away down from here. There has to be someone around here that can help us." Finally the elevator came to a stop. Glancing to a small screen above the door read out the name 'Street level' as the gates slid apart letting the brother and sister exit. Looking about the area, it was properly named. It was a long virtually endless line of road, with sharp turns and oddly enough loops. 'Those loader robots don't look like they can run through that...uh oh.' His thoughts were interrupted and answered at the same moment, four small new style robots cam racing down the street coming straight for them. They were small, one wheeled in design. With a sleek saphire blue armor encasing their bodies and yellow plating bulking over what appeared to be eyes. Finishing off the robot was a long curved snout like arm attached to a buzz saw, and they were coming right for the Rose kids.  
  
Amy was shivering like crazy at the sight of the weapon equipt robots. She wrapped her arms again about her brother shivering. She could feel her heart racing a mile a minute, she looked around trying to find a way to hide, but there wasn't a single place to race too. Or so she first thought. She turned around seeing a vent gate within the street pop open as a cloaked figure crawled out of it motioning for them to follow, without a second thought she tugged at Billy's cloths again racing for the vent "Come on!"  
  
Nodding he dashed after her ducking into the vent shaft as the cloaked figured sealed it up again listening intensely as the buzz saw bot's drove on by. After a few moments of catching their breath, the figure began to walk down the venting ways leading them downwards hurriedly. Several minutes of this went on uneventfully, finally the silent's was too much for the elder Rose as he spoke up "Umm thanks but..who are you?"  
  
"A friend young ones do not fear." came his reply and from the sounds of it a much elderly man at that. He push against a panel causing it to fall from the wall landing at an arch to a stonelike chamber, after the tree stepped down from the vent shaft he sealed it up once more with the panel before finally removing his hood. He must have been in his eighties or nineties, with a long silvery beard and thick bushy brows to match. His hair had long since fell from his scalp and his aged face was calm and full of wisdom. He looked though his old steel grey eyes to the two siblings smiling sweetly as he spoke again "So, the traveling roses have come at last."  
  
Amy nodded lightly as she glanced about the amazing chamber. It was unlike the city topside. It was ancient, but undamaged. It was a large circular room with symbols all about in the stone yellow walls. At the center was a raised platform with an old volcanic shaped fireplace already ablaze with the flames at its base. The young pink haired girl never thought she'd ever be in a place like this. Except for history museums, however her mind snapped back to reality as she looked up to the elder man questionably "Hey, how did you know our last name mister?"  
  
He smiled that old grandpa style smile again as he glanced to the drawn writing etched into the wall with a chuckle "Aww even this old man sees the irony to it. I did not know of your actual names young ones. But the prophecy spoke of two young flows. The pink rose of heart, and the red rose of courage, coming during the times of death."  
  
The red head was first to speak after this, his own curiosity was crawling into play as he spoke to the elder man with a quirked brow "'Times of death' 'Roses of heart and Courage'? Umm sir, I guess whatever has been going on is enough to get anyone bugged out but.."  
  
Holding up his wrinkled hand he stopped Billy from speaking up any further as he walked to the stone walls with a chuckle "Oh no, no, no young Rose. I am indeed old and am quite fearful of what has transpired but I am no more insane then you are. Look here to the wall of prophecy and you shall see for yourselves." He beaconed them to fallow him to the far wall. Not wanting to offend or anger the elderly man they nodded following as asked. He spread his arms wide showing a some of the wall with figures and markings no different from the rest. Then he spoke running his thing fingers across the ancient writing.  
  
"You see, I am the teller and keeper to the walls stories. For the many years of my life and my fathers before me, I have learned the tales of the walls and told them to all who asked. And have kept track of time waiting for the prophecies to come to truth. Our world has always been close to the earth from which you live. But the power of my planets greatest treasure has kept us from sight for all of eternity."  
  
Amy's small yet intrigued voice chipped in at this moment pausing the tale she was hearing unable to stop herself "Treasure? What treasure sir?"  
  
With a small chuckled the teller nodded "Yes, yes young rose of heart. I am getting to that. Our planets greatest treasure, the time stones. These bits of rock hold great power, the essence of time itself. With it one could travel the corse of time and live within all time itself. But now the one of death has come. He had forced himself and his heartless beasts of steel onto our land and has transformed life into nothingness." His old winkled hand ran across the markings showing a dark figure standing over ruins and then finally ending in the now appeared city that was atop of their heads at this very moment. The sight of it etched into stone so old had sent a jolt down the two children's backs.  
  
With a sad sigh the story continued "I, the teller of the walls of prophecy are all that remains within the planet now. The one of death will search out the planet until he has collected all of the time stones, and with their power he shall turn all life upon both our worlds, to death."  
  
Amy couldn't help but give a whimper of fear, what she just heard, with all she just saw, it must have been all the truth. With a sad and frightened look to her brother she latched onto him again crying lightly into his chest "Billy! I don't want to die! Im scared!"  
  
He held onto his sister trying to sooth her as he looked to the old man again with a somewhat furious look to his face as he spoke up again "Well what does that have to do with us!? Are we supposed to stop it? And whose this death guy?!"  
  
"No, no my young friends calm your selves. Listen to the rest of the prophecy and you shall learn of your own roles." The elder man replied with a focused voice trying to bring them into rational thought again before continuing "At the time of the death bringer, two roses shall travel from the earth. The pink rose of heart, and the red rose of courage. The two shall stand against the evil force of the dark one, and they shall awaken the chosen hero of the wind. The blue sky guardian." His hand ran across the figures again, showing two small figures, one with a deep red top, and a pink haired female figure standing side by side in front the dark figures gaze. And the final figure was of a blue being with what appeared to be long curled spikes arising from its head charging into the dark ones symbol and a crimson enemy.  
  
"Whao! Wait old man! You mean me and Amy are supposed to find some sleeping super hero whose gonna stop this bad guy?" Billy bursted nearly imbedding his finger into the elderly mans chest with an even more furious look in his face "How are we gonna do that!?"  
  
Amy gave a tug on her brothers sleeve trying to calm him, but only half heartedly because the figure on the wall seemed to call to her. A heroic being of great strength and skill started to form in her inner eyes sight. Tall and attractive the thought was causing her to blush in the mere thought alone 'A real hero? Maybe we should try something..maybe he's really handsome and sweet.' she shook her head trying to get back into focus again though it was a bit hard right then.  
  
"Calm down young Rose. The prophecy speaks in turns of words and twists of the tung. Yes you are to find the Hero to save our very existence but awakening him is your true goal. Even my father and his father have seen the walls stories come to tell but not in the exact words. After all, neither of you are flowers like a true rose, but it is your name instead."  
  
"Mister sir? What's this?" Amy managed to get her brother away from the teller by indicating a bit of the wall that was smoothed out. By what was anyone's idea, but it blocked a piece to the prophecy that herself and Billy were part of. Right at the part where the 'Blue Sky Guardian' and the 'Dark one' fight. "Why isn't there any more writing here?"  
  
The elder man sighed deeply as he ran his own hand across the smooth surface of the wall as he looked down "That, is where time has chosen for me not to revel. It is the fight that the Hero and enemy meet and finish. I am unable to tell you if light prevails. But my father knew, he said only one piece to the story the wall has scratched off though. 'In the final hour, the hero must sacrifice his life in order to keep time within its true path. And the Heart must begin her search for the love of the lost heart of wind.' and that is the only piece I am able to tell you of."  
  
"T-the hero has to...die?" Amy said as her voice shook with sadness once more. Both she and her older brother realized the same thing that moment. To save the world and this one, they must sacrifice someone's own life first.  
  
The teller nodded solemnly as he looked to the redhead boy again sighing "And the name of the devil we must stop. He has called himself 'Dr. Eggman.'"

Amy: In the next chapter of Soniku Boom! My big brother and me have to search the little planet in order to find the sky blue guardian, but we don't want too find him because if we do, it'll be because of us that he has to die to stop this evil 'Dr. Eggman.' and speaking of him. We finally get to see what this ugly meany looks like! But the problem is, he finds out about us too, and now he's sending all his evil robots after us!! We find out why all the little animals are taken away and why there's no more animals or plants left on little planet, and trust me, its not nice to know. And just when things get weirder, we run into that runaway boy again! Boy dose he need a nap, cause he's really mean and cranky all the time! Huh? Gramps says there's more to the prophecy? What? An evil dead twin? How can a hero have a dead evil twin to fight? Well, till next time, and hopefully the right one too, this is the cuuutiest girl in the world. Amy Rose, saying, don't miss the next chapter fans!  
  
To Be Continued  
  
TJ: Man oh man have I been away or what?! I cant believe how long ago I started up this thing, but never got ta finish it  
  
Rikumon: You call this finished? TJ its just the first chapter.  
  
TJ: True, well till next time folks  
  
Rikumon: This Amy is kinda conceded isn't she?  
  
TJ: She's little give her a break. 


End file.
